


Goodbyes are the worst part

by freetofeelandfall



Series: When Dean goes to college [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, hello I am sleep-deprived, this is a start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: Dean Winchester never thought he'd go to college. Well, he actually does. All he has to do now is say goodbye, but boy is it difficult.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Sam Winchester
Series: When Dean goes to college [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718209
Kudos: 16





	Goodbyes are the worst part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey??? I am on a roll from lockdown apparently ? Even if I have been on lockdown for more than a month and not done yet, but somehow my creative abilities just woke up. Not like today's the last day of holidays anyways. Hem. 
> 
> This is a college au, because I love them, and I thought about actually starting a series to include a coffee shop, Cas (of couuuuurse) and roommates because college. 
> 
> Yes, there are many tropes. No I don't know when the fuck I will write anything. Stay tuned to know if I actually succeed to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean always knew he wanted to work on cars. From the youngest age he remembered the sweet rumbling of the Impala and grease stains at Bobby's garage. However, he didn't expect to go to college and get an engineering degree. Money was tight and Sammy was the priority, after all. 

But he actually made it. 

Dean was now enlisted in KU, he couldn't wait to start working and learning, but the most difficult part was the goodbyes. The day before, Jo, his sort-of-sister launched a great party at the Roadhouse, with the express permission of Ellen, and a few of his school's friends were here. They had laughed and danced and drank but now that he had cooled off, an unsettling sensation of cold and void was nested in his chest. 

He knew. He was gonna miss his family. 

"Hey Dean! Care to help ?"

Surely he was in a sour mood, but Jo's voice and the inevitable banter was already making him feel better. He stretched, then stood up. 

Jo was carrying a few boxes from his room to Baby. She apparently had snapped at Sam, who was coming behind, an amused smile on his face, for trying to help. She obviously risked tripping on her own foot with her view obstructed by boxes. 

Dean grinned before jogging towards her. He snatched a box, allowing Jo to finally see where she was stepping, and stood on the side quietly laughing at her stubborness. 

"I offered to take them but she said _Fuck you Sam, I am a grown and independent woman who doesn't need your overgrown teenaged face_ I am quoting."

"Well you know her, Sammy. She is a badass and scary chick."

Sam laughed. Dean shrugged, a grin tugging at his lips as he slowly reached his car. Jo had already put her box in the trunk and had snatched a beer. 

"Careful Jo," said Dean while putting his own box next to hers. "If your mom learns you're drinking at 16 you are not going out soon. "

Jo glared at him. She then proceeded to drink the whole bottle without loosing eye contact. Sam shuddered. Dean lost his grin. 

"Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

They stayed here, all three of them leaning on Baby, for a few moments. Here, between Jo and Sam, Dean was happy. How could he not be, an arm around both his siblings? This was his happy place. This was home. 

Slowly, Ellen and Bobby came out the front door. They silently crossed the driveway to join the trio. Dean smiled at them. He'll miss family. 

"We're all set, boys?" said Ellen. Dean looked at Sam, who barely nodded. That was fine. They had figured out carrying an entire conversation without talking more than ten years ago. 

He took a deep breath, squeezed Jo, then turned to hug Ellen and Bobby. He felt Bobby tensing, Ellen shivering, and he couldn't help but feel his eyes watering slightly. _This was fine_ , he told himself, _Sam's with you for the day, you'll see everyone soon._ _This is not fine_ , was screaming back his heart, all of his being, _you are leaving family._

"We are."

Next thing he knew, Dean was driving Baby, Sammy riding shotgun, with his belongings in the trunk and the rest of his family on the rear-view mirror. Sammy was smiling, even as Dean put Led Zeppelin on. It was maybe the last drive together before a long time. 

They smiled at each other, a little sadly, a little gone already. They would be fine. 


End file.
